1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a bifacial solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell modules has been installed in places, such as houses, due to an improvement of a photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell module includes a plurality of solar cells, each of which generates electric current by solar light, and protective members, which are disposed on upper parts and lower parts of the solar cells to protect the solar cells from an external environment such as an external impact and moisture.
The solar cell module generally uses a sheet formed of an opaque material as the lower protective member. However, a technology for the solar cell module has been recently developed to use a light transmissive substrate as the lower protective member and to use light incident on both front and back surfaces of bifacial solar cells to produce electric current.